


Wholesome week/Adventure

by StormiRose1027



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Family, Other, Tommy and Tubbo are like 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiRose1027/pseuds/StormiRose1027
Summary: This is kinda a prequel to my child Fundy au or it shows what they did before the story started
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Wholesome week/Adventure

In a house nestled in the middle of the woods lived a pair of twins and their older brothers. The older of the brothers would go out once every week and come home with a large bag of coins. The twins would always ask where he’d got them from in which their brothers would answer with ‘from an adventure’ the twins would always ask to go with their brothers although they kept refusing saying the boys were too young. Of course the boys kept asking until their brothers caved.

The two small boys bounced around their brothers squealing in delight as the taller of the two elder brothers picked both the boys up by the collars of their shirts. The louder of the two small boys kicked at his brother while the other looked at him silently. The other boys leactured the children.

“If you two are going to come with us you’re going to need to behave, alright?” The eldest lectured the two, the children nodded.

“If you see something, get one of us to check first.” The other said, adjusting his billowing red clock.

“And no matter what, you tiny gremlins won’t run off,ok?” The brother holding the two added, his messy brown hair falling into his eyes. 

“We promise.” The smaller off the two boys said, his twin scoffing and crossing his arms.

“You can trust us.” Wilbur put his younger brothers down. The eldest, Phil handing the two children small backpacks. His twin Techno handed them a- a gun?

“Techno! You can’t give a child a gun!”

“Why not? It’s just a toy anyways.” Tommy shot the gun at a tree, which immediately died.

“Just a toy huh?” Phil crossed his arms. Grabbing the gun from Tommy. Who immediately reached for it

“NOoOOoo Vlog Gun!” Techno ruffled Tommy’s hair. Looking at Wilbur and Phil again.

“For god's sake he named it?l? Tommy… why’d you have to name a gun? Couldn’t you have named a bee plush or something?” Tubbo’s eyes lit up.

“Bees?Oh my gosh I love bees!” Phil chuckled as he picked up the small boy.

“We can buy you another bee if we HURRY UP TECHNO AND TOMMY.’’ Phil said that last word as he grabbed Techno by his clock dragging him away from Tommy, who Wilbur picked up. The group started walking towards a path into the woods. Tommy and Tubbo skipping on rocks and collecting leaves and flowers. Running past other people, who Techno had to run off with-something about a championship-. They kept walking until Wilbur found a small grove with a lake and flower field. The lake was full of salmon, and the flower field was full or mostly tulip, bees buzzing around while Tubbo and Tommy chased them around. Although they didn’t know it, it would be one of the best adventures they would go on.


End file.
